The present invention relates to an assembly of a mast and a dressing device to be fastened to this mast. The invention also relates in particular to such an assembly, comprising a flagpole and a dressing device.
Flagpoles are known. As a rule, these are vertically raised poles having, near an upper part, suspension means for a flag. To that end, a rope may be provided through or along the mast, which is guided with the aid of a pulley or eyelet so that a flag attached to the rope can be hoisted and lowered. However, for large periods of time, a very large number of flagpoles stand unused.
It is further known to set up decorative devices such as seasonal decorations, advertising elements and the like, for instance Christmas trees, illuminations of trees and houses and the like.